Some cameras and other devices require bright illumination of an area. For example, when a camera is used to capture an image, a strobe may be used. The strobe is typically required to be very bright. Cameras, being portable devices, typically use batteries. Therefore, when a strobe is used, it is beneficial that the strobe use as little power as possible.
Some cameras and other devices use light-emitting diodes (LEDs) to provide a strobe. LEDs typically use less energy than conventional light sources. However, conventional LEDs have a very wide illumination angle, which is typically wider than the scene being captured by the camera. This wide illumination angle results in light being generated, but not used. Thus, the light is wasted and more energy than necessary is used to illuminate the scene being captured.